


Let Me Love You

by WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But like it cute, I really couldn't help myself, M/M, Right?, its just fluff, sorry if it's really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms/pseuds/WhyAmIAlwaysDraggedIntoFandoms
Summary: Based on something I read a while ago but I can't find it (if I do I'll link y'all the story)I have no excuse for this. I just wanted to write fluff.





	Let Me Love You

“PATTON HIDE ME!” 

Logan and Patton looked up at the door that was busted open, both slightly irritated by the fact that they were disturbed from their cuddle session. Virgil slammed the door shut, looking around the room for a hiding space, a smile plastered on his face. 

“VIRGIL, COME OUT AND LET ME LOVE YOU!” Roman yelling could be faintly heard inside Patton’s room, Virgil letting out a squeal in response and started rushing over to the bed.   
“Patton you GOT to help me, or I’ll die!” Virgil cried, a giggle slipped from his lips. Patton nodded, pointing over to the closet. “Hide in there, he’ll never find you.” Virgil smile, running over to the closet as soon as he heard footsteps outside of the bedroom door.

As soon a Virgil closed the closet door, Roman bust into the room, looking closely around the room seeing if he could find any signs of his dark and stormy prince. “Patton, have you seen Virgil?” he asked, staring at him. Virgil held his breath, covering his mouth to stop any giggles that dared to come out of his mouth. Patton shook his head, not daring to betray his friend. “I don’t know kiddo, try looking downstairs.” Patton said quickly, averting his eyes from Romans. That was the only thing that Roman needed to know he’s lying.  
He started to walk around the room, “Virgil, come out love.” He sang, hearing a snort coming out from the closet. Roman smiled, opening the closet door and finding the anxious trait. Virgil let out a screech, trying to slip past him but Roman wouldn’t let him, picking him up and carrying out the room. Patton and Logan just shrugged and went back to cuddling.

Roman dropped Virgil onto his bed, pinning him. The anxious trait couldn’t stop laughing for some reason, whenever he thinks that he calmed down he’ll just look back at his lover and he’ll just burst into another fit of giggles. Roman couldn’t help himself, peppering the boy with kisses all over his face. He loved Virgil so much and was so lucky to be with him.   
After a while, their little high calmed down, Virgil a little out of breath from laughing too much. They relaxed in each other embrace, Roman putting on a Disney movie as they watched together until they both went to sleep.


End file.
